


Old Friends: Part 1

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-12
Updated: 2000-01-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Old Friends: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Old Friends Pt. 1 by Greathat

_Old Friends_

  
Part 1

By Greathat 

Ok, this is the first part of the first fanfic I've ever written. Be nice. It may get better. I have no time line, and therefore no continuity. My head is a mess, what can I say? 

* * *

AND SO IT BEGINS....... 

"I'm going to kill him, I swear." muttered MacLeod as he attempted for the tenth time to move the cat out of the way of the cupboard he was searching. 

"What's that?" asked Amanda absently as she examined a very old looking piece of china. 

"Do you know what he did? He left a message on my machine that he'd be out of town and that oh, by the way did I know he had a cat now that would be getting very hungry while he was away?" The cat purring loudly clambered over his leg to stick its head in his way again. 

"Hmmm" Amanda said sympathetically picking up the matching vase, and holding it up to the light. 

"Damn." A hiss of rage filled the air as the cat struggled to free its tail from under MacLeod's knee. "Damn, damn, damn." 

Amanda replaced the antiques with a small sigh and regarded the angry Scotsman with a faintly amused expression. "What are you doing?" 

I'm looking for the cat food, but this stupid furball won't stay out of the way." 

"Duncan, honey? There are about eight tins of it sitting right next to the sink." 

He pulled his head from the cupboard and looked over. "Shit. Why didn't you say so before?" 

"But I have such a nice view from here." She replied admiring his rear. 

Suddenly both immortals froze as the buzz hit them. 

"If that's Methos, I'm gonna..." Duncan started as someone knocked on the apartment door. He drew his Katana and holding it behind him so it was out of view opened the door. A young woman, the source of the buzz was standing outside. She had no weapon that Duncan could see, wearing jeans, a T-shirt and short denim jacket. She looked to be in her early twenties, but then that didn't mean much. Her hair was just short of shoulder length and a deep reddish brown. She grinned at the sight of MacLeod. "I was looking for Adam Pierson, I was told he lived here." 

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Adam isn't here." 

"Oh, okay. Do you know where I can find him?" 

"He's out of town, can I help you. Or take a message, maybe. I don't know when he'll be back." He replied trying not to take offense at the lack of introduction. 

"Ah, no. I'll catch up with him when he gets back to town, I'm not in a hurry." 

MacLeod at a loss for words watched as the woman left, and then closed the door. Turning he found Amanda watching him intently. "Wonder what that was about" she said at last. 

MacLeod sighed. "Probably don't want to know." 

* * *

**Two Weeks Later – Joe's Bar**

The bar was empty except for a group of friends sitting at a table near the back of the room. 

"...And that cat food you left me lasted less than a week." MacLeod finished at last. 

Methos took another gulp of his beer, before answering. "Really MacLeod there should have been enough there, how much food did you give the thing?" 

"Well I kept feeding it and it kept meowing at me, and I'd give it some more, and it would eat that..." he trailed off into silence aware of the eyes on him. 

"Of course it did, that's what cat's do, you just don't give in, you have to be strong Highlander, don't give in to their persuasions. Beat those pitiful purrs, be strong man." 

Joe who had been listening to the conversation snorted into his drink which then started him off on a coughing fit, that turned the conversation away from cats for at least a while. 

Amanda cleared her throat loudly and announced a trip to the bar, which Richie quickly offered to help with. 

Finally Joe's choking was resolved with a lot of unhelpful advice and a glass of water. Methos sprawled back in his chair, eyes closed, a smug look on his face that MacLeod suddenly had an amazing desire to wipe off, possibly with a fist. 

"What's going on?" Nick asked as he came out of the men's room. 

"Just Adam being Adam," Amanda replied loftily. 

"Oh that's okay then," he paused. "Isn't it?" 

"I'm not sure, but if it's not then it's going to be entertaining." 

The old man turned and gave her a slight grin. Just then the buzz was felt by the immortals. Joe recognising the expression took a quick head count. _No, all here, this better not be trouble._ Unsurprisingly it was Duncan that took it upon himself to open the door and when he did he found the young looking women that had been looking for Adam before. 

She grinned at the imposing figure standing in the doorway. "Hello, Mr. MacLeod," she said impishly. "I was wondering if Adam was allowed to come to out to play now." 

All eyes turned to the old man who was already out of his seat and drawing his Ivanhoe at the sound of the voice. Then to everyone's surprise he dumped it unceremoniously on a nearby table and hurried to the door. 

"Kat." He exclaimed pulling the visitor into a hug. "What are you doing here?" 

"It would appear that I'm visiting you. You're such a pain to track down, you know." 

Joe watched with relief as the old man dragged the girl into the room. _No not girl,_ he scolded himself. _Should know better than that._

"Hey everyone this is Kat. Kat this is Joe Dawson. MacLeod you obviously know, you can explain later. Over there is Richie Ryan and Amanda Darieux. That's Nick Wolfe." 

Methos moved over and grabbed an orange juice from behind the bar, removing the lid he passed it over to Kat who grinned. 

"You might have to go over that a little slower, Matt." She commented. "It's like a convention in here or something." 

"Matt?" asked Joe "How long have you two known each other?" 

"Time goes so quickly when you're having fun." Methos replied with a grin. "It's for us to know and you to find out...or not." 

"So," Amanda broke in, "are you two like an item or something?" 

They both answered together. 

"I certainly hope not." 

"God forbid." And then turned to each other and grinned. 

* * *

**A few months later.**

"I swear Joe. This town is filled with chauvinistic pigs. I would be so good at these jobs, I have more experience, more skills but they keep giving them to men." 

"Kat, honey, what sort of job are you looking for?" 

"Anything, you know. Just anything. Well not anything I don't want to be a cleaner or something. I don't have to be a cleaner do I Adam?" The last was to the very wet figure that had just walked through the door from the pouring rain. 

"What?" he asked in confusion. 

"It's gotta be all the rain, it does something to their brains, you know. Shrinks 'em or something. You know Joe. It's not fair. I was made for that job." 

The lanky immortal regarded Joe, who shrugged. Amanda wandered over from her conversation with Nick. Kat continued oblivious. 

"...You know this world would be so much better if it was run by women, a much better place all round." 

"'Course it would," Amanda agreed. "We have so much more sense, we should start a revolution or something." Kat turned and regarded the blond immortal who was now on a roll. "Just think, between us I bet we could work out a way to have women in power in this city in less than two years. And then the world." 

She suddenly realised the other three were regarding her with mixed expressions. "Come on," she said dragging Kat from her stool. "The quicker we start, the quicker we finish." 

The two men watched as they left the bar trailed by Nick who looked a little lost. 

"Well," Joe began, "that was..." 

"Interesting." Methos finished. 

"Should we be worried, I mean those two can cause serious problems left alone." 

Methos shrugged lazily and sprawled across the bar reaching for the beer Joe had just removed from the fridge. "Probably." 

Joe watched Adam quietly and tried to remember the point at which Kat had become part of the group, and then gave up. Despite all his, and everyone else's hard work they were still no closer to finding anything out about Kat. According to the Watchers she didn't exist. She never seemed to carry a sword, but that never seemed to really bother anyone for some reason. She had taken to calling Methos Adam and no one was sure whether she knew his real identity or not. 

They were still no closer to discovering her age although most of the time her behaviour put Joe in mind of Richie's. Perhaps the most curious thing Joe wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed was her and the Old Man's ability to recognise each other by their buzz. Joe was fairly sure he wasn't supposed to have worked that one out, but then he was supposed to be a Watcher. He might as well use some of that training even if it wasn't on Duncan MacLeod. 

* * * 

"I fold," Nick announced. 

"Yeah. I win again." Kat nudged Methos in her excitement causing him to choke on his beer. She patted him on his back trying, and failing in Duncan's opinion, to look concerned. 

"You're supposed to bluff," explained Amanda once again. "You're not supposed to let us know if your cards are good." 

"But I won." Her attention being drawn from the still spluttering man. 

"Yes, but you could have won more," Richie interjected. 

Joe shook his head in amusement. He was damn sure that she was cheating but he couldn't work out how. He caught Methos' eye and received an evil grin. _Well, that confirms something at least._

"Anyone else for a drink?" he asked rising from the table. Methos began to lift a nearly empty beer bottle and then froze. 

Five pairs of immortal eyes turned to the door and Joe sank back into his seat as it opened to admit Cassandra. She sailed over to the table, her eyes sweeping past Methos, who groaned and slouched further into his chair. 

"Duncan I need to...." Her voice trailed off as she took in the rest of the group. 

"You..." She began drawing her sword. "I should have known once Kronos and the others crawled back out of their holes that you wouldn't be far behind." All eyes turned to the object of her fury - Kat. 

"Get lost Cassandra. I'm learning to play poker here, it requires a lot of concentration." 

"I challenge you." 

"I'm busy and I don't have a sword," Kat replied leaning back in her chair. 

"Ask Methos to lend you his, I'm sure he'd do anything to help you." 

"You know I do recall something," Kat began as she reached into her coat. "I almost forgot about this." she said drawing a gun and pointing it at Cassandra. "I also have a nice sharp knife so I could actually shoot you, drag you off somewhere, and cut off your head. And," she added cheerfully, "there's the added bonus that it wouldn't make such a mess of Joe's bar." 

Cassandra drew herself up furiously. "You should learn to make better friends MacLeod, and you," she said turn furiously to Kat, "you should take to carrying your sword again." 

"Bye bye, Cassie." The witch turned and stormed from the bar. 

There was silent for a few moments as all eyes turned to Methos and Kat. 

Methos began to talk quietly in a language that none of the others understood. 

"I don't want to hear it Methos," Kat said rising. Methos rose to his feet too. 

Kat turned and spoke to him and the others couldn't understand anything but the anger in her voice and she turned and left the bar. 

Methos walked over and picked up a bottle of whisky and sat down again. "Don't say a word." He asked quietly taking a gulp from the bottle. 

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes and then Methos stood and carrying the drink left the bar. 

"Methos?" asked Nick plaintively. 

* * *

**Methos' Apartment**

The door opened under Duncan's hand as he knocked, he stood for a moment unsure as to whether to enter as no one appeared at the door. Amanda nudged him sharply and Joe shooed him in. He could feel the two immortal signatures in the apartment so he carefully pushed open the door and made his way inside. 

Methos and Kat were sitting on cushions either side of a low oak table upon which was laid out a monopoly game strewn with hotels. A pile of money sat next to each immortal and Kat just finished moving the boot around the board. 

"Safe this time, but I own a lot of that area coming up." Methos said stretching and reaching out to grab his beer bottle. 

Amanda and Joe entered the room to stand behind Duncan as two pairs of old immortal eyes turned to fall upon him. 

"It's Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod come to visit Old Man, Perhaps we should have bought some of that Glenmorangie we saw going so cheap." 

"Perhaps we should at that, ah well beer will have to do, that is if he's staying." 

Duncan shifted nervously, unsure as how to proceed. "About what Cassandra said..." 

"You're asking if was I with the Horsemen?" Joe winced at the cold fury in the question, hoping Duncan could get through this without making enemies of the two immortals. 

"Well, yes." 

"May I point out a couple of obvious facts. One, Highlander, they were MEN - HorseMEN of the Apocalypse, I would like to think that my gender was quite apparent perhaps I was mistaken. 

"Two, there were four horsemen: Kronos, Silas, Caspian and that drunkard over there." Methos raised his bottle in silent salute. "That, to my counting, makes four. Unless of course a little history just got misplaced. The Four Horsemen and one Horsewoman. Death, Pestilence, Famine, War and Bad Hair Day. No, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod I was not a part of that idiocy." 

Joe saw Methos wince visibly as the tirade went on and exchanged a quick glance with Amanda. Kat suddenly seemed to become aware of the other's presence. 

"Joe, Amanda, come on in grab a drink." She called cheerfully indicating a cooler full of various beverages half-hidden behind an armchair. 

Methos picked up the dice while her attention was diverted and rolled them across the board. He counted out the spaces to one littered with hotels but didn't move. Instead indicating to Joe to pass him another beer, Joe passed him the beer and sat down. MacLeod hovered in the doorway. 

"Your turn, old fart." Methos shook the dice again and began to move his counter around the board; he groaned and began to count paper money into Kat's awaiting hand. Amanda glanced at Duncan for a moment before moving over to an armchair from which she lifted a sleeping cat and dumped it onto the floor to take its seat. The cat, abruptly awoken, regarded the thief with some irritation before jumping onto her lap and settling back down to sleep. 

"What else MacLeod?" Kat asked taking her turn, and as predicted passing Methos back some of his money. 

"Cassandra, she was so upset." 

"Cassandra is always upset. She's not exactly the most mentally stable person around, or hadn't you noticed." 

"She seemed very certain that you were close to the Horsemen." 

Methos and Kat exchanged a long look. "It's a very long story," Methos said. 

"Too long," Kat agreed. 

"How long exactly?" Joe asked. Watcher mode setting in. 

Kat sighed and settled back. Methos shrugged at her. 

"I was living as part of a nomadic tribe, had been for quite a few years, we wandered around what's now Asia, Africa and Europe trading for anything we didn't have. I quite liked it. It was, what three thousand years ago?" She looked at Methos who shrugged and nodded. "Anyway there we were minding our own business when the Horsemen turned up..." 

"What happened?" Amanda asked into the pause. 

Kat grinned. "I made Kronos laugh." 

* * *

**Approx. 1000 B.C.**

The woman shook her head at the two youth's standing before the tribal leaders. The grey bearded man next to her leaned close and whispered in her ear, she nodded thoughtfully. 

"You have disgraced your families and this tribe with your behaviour," she began. "This behaviour is childish, you passed the test of manhood and now we sit here and wonder how." 

The objects of her tirade stiffened at the criticism. "Your behaviour cost us several of our cattle and more importantly came close to endangering the lives of members of this tribe, including your own. This rivalry has gone on long enough. I have spoken to the object of your affections; she also was not impressed. If this does not stop she will be forbidden from considering either of you for her mate, as neither of you will be part of this tribe any longer. 

"You will be left in the desert with only your body's water. Now we have spoken to your families, they agreed that there is a debt to be paid. The two of you will join the water scouts until it is decided that you have grown up. Perhaps if the experience does not kill you, you will learn respect for each other, and return as true men. Now leave, your loved ones will wish to see you before you go. Oh, and children, I wish for peace until you do leave. Stay away from each other." 

The young men turned and left the tent picking up their weapons from the pile outside as they left. The council members relaxed on their cushions. "Do you think we made the slightest impression, Abraham?" 

"They are still but children," he replied, "I was little better at their age. There is hope yet." 

"There is promise in them, they will be good men if they ever grow up." She grinned. "I do recall thinking the same about you. Perhaps there is hope." 

Abraham rose stiffly to his feet. "Well I grew up, so be reassured. There is always hope." The woman laughed aloud at that; she stood and they both headed out of the tent, picking up their weapons as they left. The woman headed out to her tent, and was nearly there when the buzz hit. She turned and headed toward the source where she could see four horsemen headed toward the camp. They angled toward her and she stood calmly watching them approach. 

The four immortals drew their mounts to a halt before her. "Welcome travelers, you can rest here. We offer salt and water." 

"We are not here for that." Declared the one with a scar running down one side of his face. "We are here for your head and then whatever else we care to take." 

"Why aren't you an unpleasant little man? So who is it that's going to take my head, I'm fairly old. It's a nice prize? Tell me do you fight one on one or does it take all four of you to lift the blade? You know I do believe that watching four men lift one sword could be quite an amusing sight. Perhaps you could try it anyway, it might make a pleasant change to trying to intimidate the people that you're about to try and kill. 

"Oh, but I'm babbling aren't I. So have you decided who gets the chance to try and take my head. Because you know, I have things to do." 

Kronos leaned back and laughed. "You talk enough don't you?" 

"Well, your friends don't seem very talkative, I was trying to loosen things up a bit. I really have too much to do to lose my head. So I was hoping we could avoid that and maybe you could come have a drink. We traded for something the people around here call liquid fire, very original I know, but descriptive nonetheless." 

"Why should we spare you?" 

"Why should you not, I heard that the Horsemen had no tribe of their own, perhaps you could adopt this one. I did. It's kind of nice to have somewhere to call home. You know, take a break, put your feet up, relax." 

"Why would we need a tribe? We are brothers, this is our tribe." 

"And what about when you fight, what then? Even brothers argue. People in such a small group tire of each other's company, it comes to violent words and violent deeds." 

The biggest man shifted his axe uncomfortably and turned his head slightly to peer at the two riders behind them. 

"We fight, and move on." 

"What if one day that's not enough? What if you need to talk to someone else? Four men are not enough for harmony. And what about in the winter when the snow falls and there is nothing to raid what do you do then? We do not go hungry or cold in the winter. We are a family, we plan ahead. The raiders cannot take us. We are safe and warm and well. Are you?" 

Kronos leaned back in his saddle and laughed again. "What say you brothers? I have never heard such a speech as this." 

"I care little, just decide for I need something warm in my belly." 

"Ah, Caspian how helpful. What of you Methos?" 

"Perhaps you should ask what we will give in return for somewhere to rest?" Kronos turned back to face the woman. 

"Simply a blood oath that you will harm none of this clan. They will become family to you, as you are family to each other." 

Kronos turned back to Methos who inclined his head slightly. "Very well, you can have our oath. If you feed us quick before we starve." Kronos swung down from his mount and followed her as she led them into the camp 

* * *

"We did pretty well out the deal. We were safe when the horsemen were around. They helped protect the camps from raiders when they were there, especially Silas. They always bought back things from the raids which we traded for cattle and horses, and occasionally one or two of them would turn up to get away from the others after their numerous arguments." 

"How did you know they wouldn't just kill you?" Joe asked. 

"It was pretty early on in the life of the Horsemen, a few decades later and I wouldn't have tried it, I'd have just scampered. I'd been listening to rumours so I knew how the Horsemen started..." Methos cleared his throat loudly. 

"Fine, see me shutting up, you can be such a dickhead sometimes you know." 

"So Cassandra was mad at you because you were friends with the Horsemen?" Amanda asked. 

"Pretty much, close enough anyway." 

"Close enough?" Joe queried. 

"Yes, Watcher, close enough. That was pretty much it, Cassandra has a nasty habit of taking things a bit too personally. Now Adam seems to have pretty much lost this one so who fancies a game of Monopoly, or there's always Jenga." 

"So you were never a Horseman?" Duncan asked. 

"Nah, never really enjoyed mindless slaughter all that much. Not my style." 

"Can I be the car then?" Amanda asked. 

* * *

"So," Joe asked into the pause as Duncan passed a considerably pile of paper money to Amanda. "How old are you exactly? I mean if you met Methos when he was a Horsemen then you're pretty damn old." 

Kat and Methos turned and stared at each other for a long moment and then Kat shrugged. "How old am I Methos?" 

There was silence for another long moment and Duncan shifted uncomfortably. Joe twisted the lid from another bottle of beer, he was starting to get a nice warm feeling inside. 

"Well when I first saw you, you were about so high." Methos replied finally indicating around the four foot mark, so you would have been about what eight, and if I'm five thousand I guess that makes you what, four thousand nine hundred and ninety two." 

Joe's mouthful of beer suddenly found itself covering the monopoly board. "What?" 

Kat grinned. "My, my five thousand? Really? Doesn't time fly. Your turn Joe." 

* * *

The rain poured down relentlessly from the night sky, Duncan MacLeod hurried down the street eager to get home to a nice hot shower and meal. He adjusted the brown paper bag in his arms trying to disperse the ache in his wrist where the weight of his groceries pushed awkwardly. Suddenly he stopped, eyes flickering around the dimly lit area trying to locate the source of the newly sensed buzz. 

"Over here." A woman's voice coming from the alley up ahead. Typical, he thought with some irritation. 

"I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and I do not wish to fight you." 

"Well, Duncan MacLeod, we can't always get what we wish for," she replied drawing her sword and beckoning him over. Duncan sighed and put the groceries on a step, hoping the bag wouldn't get too wet. Drawing his sword he followed the stranger into the alley. 

* * *

The woman's sword whipped up cutting deeply into his abdomen; the deep cut in his thigh still bled freely. Duncan slipped to the ground darkness surrounding him and eating in to the edges of his vision. As though from a great distance he heard the voice, emotionless, "There can be only one." He closed his eyes. 

"Wait." Another voice echoing through the darkness. "Methos will be totally pissed if you kill that one." The darkness rushed in to meet him, and he sank into its embrace. 

A deep shuddering breath. Pain, then gone. 

"Hey Mac." Joe's voice. 

"Joe?" 

"Hey, how ya feeling? You've been out a while" 

"You mean he's been dead a while." 

Duncan winced as he opened his eyes. He was in Joe's office at the bar lying on the couch. Joe's face hovered over him full of concern. He could see Methos sprawled across another chair, beer bottle in hand. 

"What happened?" 

"We were hoping you could tell us. We heard a noise outside, Adam felt someone and then we found you out back." 

"Dead," clarified Methos helpfully. 

"I was fighting a woman. She was good." He touched his throat uncomfortably. "I thought she was going to take my head, I can't remember..." 

"What did she look like?" 

"Tall, dark hair. It was dark, I don't know." 

"Very helpful Highlander." 

"There was something else." 

"What?" 

"Someone else was there." 

"Two on one? Not too nice," Methos remarked. 

"No, they said something, and then I passed out." 

"Died." 

"What did they say?" Joe asked. 

"I'm not sure, I don't know who it was either, I was a bit busy passing out at the time." 

"Dying," corrected Methos. "D'you know where Kat is?" he asked turning to Joe. 

"With Amanda?" Joe suggested. "After your not so subtle warning I decided against sticking a Watcher on her," he added at Adam's reproachful look. 

"You listened to me Joe? Why I am touched." 

"Touched is right. By a little insanity." 

"Ouch." 

"You think she might know who it is?" 

"Kat is a good place to start, she tends to keep track of people. Especially when she's in these damn stupid cities that seem to attract headhunters like flies." 

"Sounds like a good place to start to me, now all we need is Kat." 

The two immortals looked up toward the door and Kat and Amanda came strolling in their heads together as they whispered conspiratorially. 

They headed over to the table. 

"So what's going." Amanda asked. 

"Someone tried to kill MacLeod." 

"Did kill MacLeod." 

"Will you stop that," Duncan exclaimed. 

"His head's still there," Kat pointed out cheerfully. 

"Yup," agreed Methos. 

"So they changed their mind. What's the problem?" 

"Just wondering who and why," Joe replied. 

"Does it matter? We've come to celebrate," Amanda said gleefully. 

"Celebrate what?" Joe asked warily. 

"Another corrupt local government MALE leader has lost his job." 

"And been replaced by another woman? My, you are doing well," Methos complimented. 

"Why, thank you. How about a game of poker? I think I'm getting the hang of it. Let's get everyone 'round." 

Joe leaned back in his seat watching the game. He had folded a couple of rounds ago, the game was getting expensive for his taste; the Watchers didn't pay that much. Richie arrived at the table - another person without an endless supply of money - and started moving empty glasses and bottles around in an empty to make room for the supplies he had just arrived with. Joe watched the immortals sitting around the table trying to work out who would drop out next. His attention fell on Methos who had just slouched deeper into his seat. "How does he slouch like that?" He hadn't realised he had spoken allowed until Amanda spoke, her attention also on the Old Man. 

"I don't think he has any bones," she supplied. 

"It's a Roman thing," Kat put in. All eyes fell on her. "You know the big old powerful Romans spent their time slouching around on those couches. The better the slouch the more seriously you got taken. It's probably got something to do with all that time sitting on a horse as well, you either slouch or have a sore bum." 

Methos shifted in his seat. "This is fascinating, but let's get on with the game." 

"Big powerful Roman?" MacLeod asked. 

"That's our Adam. He was some big hot shot in the army. I wasn't around then, a tad too much sexism for my taste. Apparently it was just civilised that respectable women didn't go round with swords." 

"You never carried a sword anyway." 

"Ah, but I like the option to carry one without people slagging me off." 

"I seem to recall you quite enjoying yourself in Rome," Methos interjected. 

"Ah, but that was later when I was famous." 

"They still called you a barbarian." 

"I was still famous." 

"Whatever." 

"Why were you famous?" Duncan asked, curiously. 

"Ancient history." Came the unhelpful reply. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/12/2000 

* * *


End file.
